Warriors A New Reign: The New Life
by Magic Stick
Summary: "Two cats in one, must reunite all the clans, to make things right again." Bramblestar gets his nine lives and a mysterious Omen from Starclan, two kits Nightpaw and Silverpaw looks fairly similar to each other. These kits joined by some other cats my be the only hope for reuniting All the clans together. This is a Warriors series after The Last Hope. NOTE: I do no own the Warriors
1. Chapter 1

**Oooookayy Warrior fans I really wanted to create this fic and i have decided to make it now, well this is the Series after The Last Hope Soo Lets just get to it.**

**Prologue**

There was a strong breeze ahead, Brambleclaw was walking to the Moonpool with Jayfeather to receive his Nine lives and his full leader name, they were all still mourning on the deaths from the Shadow Forest attacking. When they reached it Brambleclaw hesitated and dipped his head down to share tongues with Starclan. He opened his eyes to the past Thunderclan cats, most of them he knew, some he didn't.

"Are you ready Brambleclaw?" Firestar spoke first. Brambleclaw nodded and said "Yes." Hollyleaf walk to him first "This life, I give you, is for Caring, use it for caring for your clan as it was your kin." She poked her nose on top of his head. Brambleclaw fur stood up a bit with the shock running though him. Ashfur walked forward next, calmly "For this Life, I give you, is for Fierce, use it for protecting your clan." The next cat seemed to be Goldenflower, his mother, she look at him, her eyes gleaming. "This Life is for Love, use it for the love of the clan, and Squirrelflight" she smiled at he blinked.

The fourth cat was Mousefur, gave a life for Intelligence. Then it was Ferncloud, who gave a life for hope. Bluestar for Honor, Yellowfang for Healing, and Redtail for Hope. Lastly Firestar walked up to him looking down proud at him. "With this life I give you for Bravery, use it through out your adventures. By the powers of all Starclan I give you your leader name, Bramblestar, guide the clan with wisdom." The Starclan warriors cheered and greeted Bramblestar with his new name. When the cheers died down it turn into a forest with a large rock. It was only him and Firestar now. "There is a tough time coming to the clans, Two cats in one will join together to reunite all the clans together." The past leader spoke hesitating.

Bramblestar was confused now. "Two cats in one?" he mewed. "Whar do you mean?" Firestar looked at him, eyes gleaming, "You should know soon, but now isn't the time." Firestar stared to faded as he talked. "No! Wait!" Bramblestar yelled as he left, his eyes blinked open, he was now next to Jayfeather, "Did you.. get your name?" The blind medicine cat wondered. The new leader nodded, "Lets go home, Its almost sunrise."

**Thats the prologue, I'll be sure to get the names of the clan cats in all of the clans. I'll start writing that, if you liked it or dislike this please say so. I need opinions to fix what is messed up. The mean comment wont affect me... just review! byeeeeee!**


	2. ThunderClan and ShadowClan

**Here you are guys the Clans and the Cats names Read on :P**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

** Bramblestar**-Dark Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Nightpaw

**Deputy**

** Squirrelflight- **Dark ginger She-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Seedpaw

**Medicine cat**

** Jayfeathe**r- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. **Apprentice:** Silverpaw

**Warriors**

**Graystripe-** Long haired gray tom

**Lionblaze**- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tigerheart-** Dark brown tabby tom. **Apprentice: **Lilypaw

**Sandstorm-** Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**- Golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**- Long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**- White she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie-**Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-** Golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-** Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, **Apprentice:** Dewpaw

**Spiderleg-** Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall-** Light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** Cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-** Small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**- Gray and white tom

**Cinderheart-** Gray tabby she cat

**Foxleap**- Reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**- White She-cat

**Poppyfrost**- Tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice:** Dewpaw

**Sorreltail-** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice:** Amberpaw

**Toadstep**- Black and white tom

**Rosepetal**- Dark cream she-cat

**Brairlight**- Dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool-** silver and whit tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cheryleaf-** Ginger She-cat

**Molepelt-** Brown and cream tom

**Apprentices**

**Nightpaw- **Black tom with Silver underbelly and Blue eyes

**Silverpaw-** gray She-cat with Black underbelly with amber eyes (Deaf)

**Seedpaw**- Very pale ginger she-cat

**Lilypaw-** Dark tabby with white patches

**Amberpaw**- White she-cat

**Dewpaw-** whit she-cat tome with ginger patches

**Queens**

**Dovewing-**Pale gray she cat with dark blue eyes (Mother to** Leafkit-** Gray she kit with yellow eyes,

**Mallowkit**- Pale gray she cat with black stripes and green eyes, and **Sparrowkit**- dark brown

tabby tom with dark blue eyes)

Daisy- Cream long furred cat (Mother to **Sunkit**- Ginger red tom, and **Flowerkit-**Cream colored with black paws)

**Elders**

**Purdy-** Plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

**Blackstar- **Large White tome with one jet black fore paw

**Deputy**

**Rowanclaw-** Ginger Tom **Apprentice:** Graypaw (silver tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

**Oakfur-** Small brown tom **Apprentice:** Darkpaw(black and white she-cat)

**Smokefoot**- Black tom **Apprentice:** Brightpaw (large white she-cat)

**Toadfoot-** Dark brown tom

**Applefur**- mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost-** black and white tom

**Olivenose-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**- light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot-** Gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur-** Dark gray tom

**Redwillow-** Mottled brown and ginger tom

**Dawnpelt**- Cream furred she cat

**Pinenose**- black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**- Cream and gray tom

**Starlingwing**- Ginger tom

**Kinkfur**- tabby She-cat that fur sticks out at all angles

**Queens**

**Tawnypelt-** Tortiose shell she cat with green eyes(mother to

**Timberkit**, large black and gray she-kit, and **Firekit**, Golden tabby

tom with green eyes)

**Snowbird**- Pure white she-cat (mother to** Forestkit**, gray she-kit, and

**Glacierkit**, pure whit She-kit)

**Ivytail**- black, white, and tortoise shell she-cat

**Elders**

**Cendarheart-** Dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-** long legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail-** Dark brown tpm wiht tabby striped tail

**There you have half of it, th thing is i need name for Kits and Apprentices if you want to name a kit/ apprentice just comment**


End file.
